Ser espontáneo
by SaKaSu
Summary: Aquella es la primera cita de Sasuke y Naruto, más ninguno tiene experiencia con las situaciones amorosas.


En Ichiraku ramen todos tenían puesta su atención en un par de jóvenes, a quienes todos conocían desde pequeños y alguna vez dudaron de volver a ver juntos. Siendo honestos, los que esperaban verlos juntos, pensaron que sería de pura amistad y compañerismo, quizá con tintes de rivalidad como en antaño, sin embargo, las cosas eran bastante diferentes.

La guerra había terminado, las cuestiones políticas eran un tanto complicadas, y sin embargo, el par de jóvenes ahí estaban, comiendo con tranquilidad, dirigiéndose una que otra mirada traviesa, pero lo que más les llamaba la atención, era ver a Uchiha dar de comer en la boca a Uzumaki, y bueno, hasta cierto punto era comprensible, pues Naruto aún tenía lastimado los brazos, y que alguien lo ayudara no era de extrañarse, pero es que antes de que ambos salieran del hospital, habían anunciado su relación, y había más morbo en ver la escena que la acción en sí.

Ambos disfrutaban de su comida, pero Sasuke percibió de inmediato aquellas miradas que empezaron a cohibirlo. Porque Sasuke, podía ser orgulloso y frívolo, pero aquella vez era la primera que le vieran con una pareja, y cuando aceptó tener la relación con Naruto, no tuvo tiempo de asimilar el cómo el resto de la gente lo vería. Sasuke estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención, pero en ese caso… simplemente no se sentía cómodo comportándose "lindo" ante la mirada de los demás, y menos cuando alcanzaba a oír algunos de los cuchicheos de la gente.

—Una más Sasuke —pidió Naruto con voz melosa y abriendo la boca, pero el azabache ya no podía seguir ignorando aquellas miradas e ignoró lo que su novio pedía para volver a su cascarón de hielo— ¿Sasuke? —El rubio se enfadó, aunque no estaba seguro si por no poder comer del todo sólo o por ser ignorado— ¿Me estás oyendo Teme?

El azabache lo ignoró, pero Naruto no se quedaría callado. Durante un largo rato le estuvo reclamando, a veces hasta intentó ser dulce, pero Uchiha simplemente no volteaba. Ya cansado, el rubio dio la espalda a su novio, tomó los palillos en sus manos dispuesto a comer solo.

Uchiha aún no se lograba librar de aquellas miradas, y las ganas de volverse a reclamar, o por lo menos mirar mal a los chismosos no eran pocas, pero si había algo que avergonzaba al azabache más que cualquier cosa, era que hablaran de sus romances ¿la razón? Quizá un pequeño Itachi tuvo que ver con ello cuando vio la atracción que su hermanito causaba en las niñas, pero eso era algo de lo que él no quería acordarse. Cuando estuvieran a solas, podría hablar con Naruto del tema.

Naruto comió el alimento homónimo a su nombre mientras se preguntaba el cambio de actitud de Sasuke ¿acaso ese noviazgo había llegado a su fin? ¿Sólo había sido un juego del Uchiha? ¿Le causaba algún placer verlo sufrir? ¿O quizá…? Fue entonces que el shinobi de ojos azules recordó un suceso en el hospital, poco después de concretar su noviazgo: Naruto había pedido al azabache un beso, y él se lo negó, por supuesto, el chico se enojó. Sakura, que todavía estaba desconcertada por ver a sus amigos en una relación, vio lo sucedido, y habló con el rubio "No tienes que pedir gestos de cariño, todo el tiempo o lo aburrirás, a veces necesitas tomarlo tú sin preguntar" fue el consejo que la pelirrosada le dio.

Uzumaki recordaba aquellas palabras, pensando que Sasuke había terminado por aburrirse, más su pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando sus manos, aún no aptas para realizar sus actividades normales, sacaron volando los palillos, que pegaron en la cabeza azabache. Si hubo alguien que se distrajo en ese momento, el sonido de los palillos caer al suelo llamó la atención de todo curioso.

Sasuke lo miró acusadoramente, Naruto sonrió notando su oportunidad y plantó un sorpresivo beso a los labios de su novio. El impulso que Naruto tomó para el beso desequilibró a Sasuke, el ojiazul no alcanzó de dónde agarrarse y ambos cayeron al suelo, uno en cima del otro.

—Hey chicos —llamó Ichiraku— No estoy en contra de sus preferencias, pero mejor esperen a casa.

Sasuke, quien de por sí se había sonrojado por ser besado frente a tanta gente, ahora tenía la cara encendida con el comentario del tendero, empujó a Naruto y salió con pasos pesados del lugar sin poder mirar a nadie.

—¡Hey! ¡Teme! ¡Vuelve! —intentaba levantarse si poder apoyarse sobre sus brazos— ¡Dijiste que tú pagarías!


End file.
